haloroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Reggie-022
History Oni took him and training him to be a Supersoldier capable of nearly impossible feats.He was put in a Program with other II.V's and was given a Shot that enhanced his abilities.After that it was nothing but heavy training until 2546 when he was 14 years old and entered Action.He was given a set of Adjustable CQB armor and was serviced as the second-in-command of the 2.5's with Caleb-012 as leader. He was enlisted into the UNSC Marine Corps as a result of having excellent firefight/explosive abilities. He did many missions against the Covenant and Rebels and always came out on Top.During 2551 he and Caleb led the 2.5's against a huge Covenant assault with the Spartan II's and Spartan 1.5's stopping the Planet from getting Glassed.When Reach happened many 2.5's were killed in Combat and eventually separated into individual groups getting lost in combat.During glassing He, Caleb ,and about 3 other 2.5's held out against hundreds of Covenant with a Marine group.They were able to find a Pelican and Caleb flew them out of the Battlezone into the Pillar of Autumn right at Launch off. Since their Armor was busted up they were given regular Marine Armor and rested for a few hours. When Covenant attacked the Ship Caleb took him and the 2.5's and the held out by the stairs meeting the Master Chief while they were there.Eventually they went to the Escape Pod with Johnson landing at a Forerunner building.They held out there until the Master Chief arrived and helped them clear the path so they could get picked up by a Pelican. The group encountered the Chief multiple times throughout the fight losing one 2.5 in the process. When the battle for Installation 4 ended they were reassigned into seperate ODST groups for the remainder of the War. He fought with his Group in many major battles on different worlds. During 2553 Caleb requested the 2.5 Program to be relaunched and by his request they relaunched it and it is currently being used to fight rebels. Personality He mostly jokes around and gets on others nerves. In battle he is cocky, often doing flips when unneeded. He has some anger issues and prefers to act before thinking. Since he is the smallest Spartan 2.5 he often jokes that he is going to be the first get a girlfriend because he isn't as intimadating. When talking about his scar he often says that it was his stupidest mistake, but that is followed by a laugh saying it was the best mistake. Appearence Reggie's most dominant feature is the large scar streaching from his face to his knee on his right side. He has long blonde hair and maroon colored eyes. In his battle gear his is the smallest spartan but is one of the most intimidating. This is either because of his of his two broad swords he carries or that it is a well known fact he carries enough explosives to make some mortars to look bad. Equipment *M7S Submachine Gun *Spoofer *EB Green (Duck Tape on Roids) *C12 (about 5 packs at all times) *ODST CQB armor *MJOLNIR Mark VI Battle Style Like most spartans Reggie is most comfortable on the ground. Reggie also prefers to be up close to middle range. He is the Spartan 2.5's best hand-to-hand combatant. Reggie1.jpg|Reggie's MJOLNIR Mark VI armor Reggie2.jpg|His broad swords 90px-Close_Quarters_Combat_Trooper.jpg|His CQB armor